epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie Hand
The Zombie Hand is a foe and a summon in . It is a member of the Hands enemy group. They are largely found lingering about Redpine Town's graveyard, though they can also be found in various underground areas and The Rapture. Appearance The Zombie Hand, as the name implies, is a zombie hand. It has a green skin, and spawns in with a random melee weapon (see below for chances). * When viewed in Bestiary, it will have any of the Hands' weapons with equal chance for each, including the Magma Sword it cannot use in-battle. Overview Statistics Has 20% chance to enter the battle with 3x on self. On Hard/Epic, the remaining 80% is taken up by 3x . Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance1 = 20% |Acc1 = 150% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Attack2 = Triple Hit (Sword) Burst (Sword) Swing (Sword) |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 40.8/3 33.6 34.8 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = None |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 33% |StatusStrength2 = 3x |Acc2 = 105% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Attack3 = Triple Hit (Ice Sword) Burst (Ice Sword) Swing (Ice Sword) |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 34/3 28 29 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = Ice |Element%3 = 50% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 33% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Burst (Evil Axe) Swing (Evil Axe) |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 36.4 37.7 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Dark |Element%4 = 50% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 33% |StatusStrength4 = 3x |Acc4 = 95% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Triple Hit (Mallet) Swing (Mallet) |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 47.6/3 40.6 |Type5 = Physical |Element5 = None |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 20% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |Acc5 = 85% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Acid |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 35 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Bio |Element%6 = 100% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 100% 100% |StatusStrength6 = 3x 25% |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Doom |Target7 = Single |Type7 = None |Element7 = None |StatusIcon7 = |StatusChance7 = 100% |StatusStrength7 = 6x |Acc7 = 300% |Notes7 = Status strength decreased to 4x on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic ; Choosing a weapon * Standard weapon array: Sword, Knife (twice), Mallet, Evil Axe, Ice Sword. * On Hard and Epic difficulties, chooses the best element to use (including Lovable players) between , , and , adding more weapons to the array depending on the outcome: ** Wind → Knife twice ** Dark → Evil Axe twice ** Ice → Ice Sword twice ** Bomb → Sword and Mallet * Then selects any position of the array to equip, with equal chance for each. For an example, on Hard/Epic and with Ice being the least resisted element, final chances would be: 1/8 for Sword, Mallet and Evil Axe, 2/8 for Knife and 3/8 for Ice Sword. * Whenever the Hand burrows itself after attacking, it has a 25% (50% on Hard/Epic) chance to switch its weapon when it emerges again. The Hand cannot switch weapons if it's Berserked. ; Attack patterns * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Flee; * If Berserked; ** If using Knife/Sword/Ice Sword → Triple Hit (1/3), Burst (1/3), Swing (1/3); ** If using Evil Axe → Burst (1/2), Swing (1/2); ** If using Mallet → Triple hit (1/2), Swing (1/2); * If Syphoned; ** If selected target doesn't have Doom → Doom (1/5); *** If using Knife/Sword/Ice Sword → Triple Hit (4/15), Burst (4/15), Swing (4/15); *** If using Evil Axe → Burst (2/5), Swing (2/5); *** If using Mallet → Triple hit (2/5), Swing (2/5). ** Otherwise; *** If using Knife/Sword/Ice Sword → Triple Hit (1/3), Burst (1/3), Swing (1/3); *** If using Evil Axe → Burst (1/2), Swing (1/2); *** If using Mallet → Triple hit (1/2), Swing (1/2); * If selected target doesn't have Doom → Doom (4/25), Acid (5/25); ** If using Knife/Sword/Ice Sword → Triple Hit (16/75), Burst (16/75), Swing (16/75); ** If using Evil Axe → Burst (8/25), Swing (8/25); ** If using Mallet → Triple hit (8/25), Swing (8/25). * Otherwise → Acid (1/5); ** If using Knife/Sword/Ice Sword → Triple Hit (4/15), Burst (4/15), Swing (4/15); ** If using Evil Axe → Burst (2/5), Swing (2/5); ** If using Mallet → Triple hit (2/5), Swing (2/5). Before the v2 update, the Zombie Hand had no Syphon behaviour. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25%; ** If Syphoned → Swing; ** Otherwise → Acid. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon, or be randomly summoned by The Deceased (bow). The summon always uses the Evil Axe for its weapon. |Acc = 100% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes